mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Менуэтт/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎ Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Сбор урожая Party for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Заносчивый грифон Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Хвастунишка Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Ponies in the park S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Незваные гости Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Последний день зимы Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Осенний забег Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Шоу талантов Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Птица Феникс Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png История знаков отличия Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей